


Maniac's Snack

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Macro/Micro, NSFW, Oneshot, Smutt, Violence, Vore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: During his captivity Percival Graves was forced to drink a potion, which shrunk him down to minimal size. He now is faced with a rather large, very lusty and very amused Gellert Grindelwald, who will enjoy his new toy to full extant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Maniac's Snack 瘋子的點心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554450) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> At the end of the chapter there will be a section of Gellert's german sentences translated into english.

His head was pounding. His whole body felt sore and the cool, wooden surface made him shudder. There was a disgusting aftertaste in his mouth as if he had drunken liquid liquorice. What had happened? What disgusting potion had Grindelwald forced into his mouth?

 _Wake up, Percival Graves. Open your eyes._ His lids fluttered. He groaned and wheezed. Finally the Director of Magical Security opened his eyes. The celling looked back at him. Milky windows, which covered one side of the wall. The dull light of a lamp. Outside the factories’ smokey chimney’s filled the air.

Sheffield. Grindelwald was not even keeping him prisoner in America. He had moved him to this small, crammed up appartment shortly after Graves had found out something, which probably was impossible. MACUSA had been hunting a phanthom! The real Gellert Grindelwald was in fact looking like a twenty-five year old man with goldbrown locks and two coloured eyes. No beard and his face was smoother as well. But noone, except Graves, knew that.

“Ah, you are awake.” The voice seemed to come from above. Why was it so loud? Had Grindelwald’s potion somehow damaged his hearing? Graves turned his eyes. He froze. _Blow me down!_ He immediatley sprang to his feet, face turning white in shock.

Apparently he had been laying on a table. And before this table sat Gellert Grindelwald, who now was a giant compared to the poor Director. “What did you do to me?!”, shouted Percival and slammed his hands on his mouth. His voice was high-pitched and shrieky. _This is beyond embarassing!_

He had been shrunken down. If someone were to take a ruler and place it besides Graves, one would learn he was merely 5, 90 inches tall. This was incredibley tiny. Not only was it embarassing but also absolutely frightening.

Gellert placed his chin on his fingers and gave him a cocky and amused smile. He replied: “I gave you a little special something to drink, Graves. Because I want to play a game.” Graves’ fear turned into rage and knowledge. Whenever Grindelwald had said he’d like to play a game, it always ended awfully for him. This wizard was unpredictable. A maniac, a psychopath, who relished in the torment he brought the other one.

 _Forget it._ “Well, sorry, I am not in the mood to play!” Graves spun around and began to sprint over the table. He’d rather threw himself off the edge and die if this meant escaping Grindelwald.

“And where do you think you are going?” From the corner of his eyes Graves saw a blurry move of something long and white. The next thing he could feel was an index finger, jabbing itself into his side. The flick threw Percival of his feeth and he rolled over the table.

A shrill scream filled the air and Graves wrapped his arms around his stomach. He was not sure what hurt more: The flick in the side or the mere fact that the other one had flicked him. “Please”, whimpered Graves, “Don’t…” The pain brought tears to his eyes. He hated to begg but right now he had no other choice. He hated this situation. And it had hardly started.

Gellert smiled and tilted his head. He slowly reached forwards with his hand. Large fingers coiled around Graves and he was picked up. Percival stared at his opponent’s gigantic face and tried to controll the fear that rebelled in his stomach. He would not give him the satisfaction to see him afraid. Even if he was humiliated in such fashion.

“What are you going to do?”, asked Percival. Gellert gave him this content, cocky, coy smile he knew and hated so much. “Do not worry, my little snack”, he responded, “I am not going to kill you.” _That’s not what I am worried about!_ Percival was not afraid of dieing. Death was a part of his job. He was worried about what sick ways the other one would use to make him suffer.

Gellert slowly pulled off Percival’s shirt, trousers and shoes, stripping him bare. He tossed the clothes on the floor, which immediatley turned back to their original size. The director was shivering. It was pretty cold without any clothing and funny enough, Grindelwald’s long fingers felt surprisingly warm now. If it had been any other situation he would have loved to snuggle into the warmth.

Gellert chewed on the nails of his free finger, a move Graves had seen him do often by now. The dark wizard licked his lips in anticipation and dropped the director back on the table. The blow of the fall made Percival groan and he rubbed his head. If he were to survive this, he would end up with a migrane tomorrow.

When Percival tried to get up, Grindelwald’s index finger shot down and held him in place. The dull pressure squeazed the air out of his lungs. Graves gasped and struggled, however he fell still in shock upon the next movement.

Gellert leaned down, opened his mouth a bit, his tongue coiled out of his lips and went over his body. The wet muscle felt huge and its power made Graves flinch. He was so taken aback that Grindelwald managed to lick over his naked body twice.

Saliva landed in his hair and eyebrows and Graves spat out. “What the fuck are you doing?”, he shouted in shock and disgust. Grindelwald licked over his own lips and smacked them together as a quiet sigh escaped them. He grinned from ear to ear. “I am having dinner, remember?”, he taunted him quietly and his face leaned over him yet again, “Now you better hold still. You do not want to get hurt, do you?”

The tongue came out again. This time it did not sweep over his entire body but merely his member. Graves sucked in the air. He wanted to kick and get away but the other one hold him perfectly in place. Again and again he licked over his best part.

Graves’ fight for freedom slowly changed when another sensation washed through him. It was arousal. Prickling down his dick, along his spine and creating a firework in his head. _No, no, no!_   This could not be! He was not attracted to what the other one was doing there! He was not enjoying Grindelwald’s massive tongue between his legs as it licked and sucked at his member.

But apparently he was. Graves could already feel himself growing hard. He bite on his lips in an attempt to make them bleed. Anything that would distract him from what was going on right now. But it was pointless. He could already feel his body shudder and a few dry gasps and pants left his lips.

And sadly he was not the only one who noticed this. Gellert stopped and stared down upon him. He grinned and snorted. “Na sowas!”, he called, “Du bist hart. Richtig hart. Gefällt dir das, Graves?” Gellert bent down and his tongue went over the poor director’s body again, this time even reaching his face. “Do you like it when I lick you? When my tongue is all over your body? Who would have thought that you were such a needy, little bastard?”

Graves turned his face away. He could not bear to look at those mismatched eyes, which glowed in mischief and lust. “I am not”, he hissed, “I hate you, Grindelwald. And I hate what you do to me. Why can’t you leave me be?” The other one was not replying. He also had stopped licking him.

 _Is it over?_ Graves turned his head to look back at Grindelwald and his eyes widened. The dark wizard was holding a needle in his hand and said needle was aimed straight at the director. “You sick bastard!”, shouted Graves and tried to get away only to remember the other one’s finger held him in place.

Graves’ scream trippled over itself as Gellert’s needle raced over his body. The pin point thore through his flesh and he was left with a large, bleeding gash in his chest. Graves shuddered and gasped. His muscles convulsed. He lifted his head to see the wound. Blood oozed out of it.

Gellert grabbed Percival by his arms and picked him up. The director was dangling in the air. He tried to look as angry and pissed off as possible. His face probably would have scared people if he was normal in his size. He wasn’t. He was tiny and small. And he hated every second of it.

Gellert gave him a playfull wink. He then opened his mouth again and licked over his body, putting extra emphasis on his wound. Graves winced and shuddered. By now he was wet from the other one’s saliva and felt disgusted and angry. He wanted to curl up in the room he was imprisoned usually and do not come out again.

Gellert licked over him again a few more times. He then grinned wider and opened his mouth even more. “No!”, shouted Graves, who instantly got what the other one intended to do. He clung to the large fingers that held him. **“ _Don’t!_ "**

Hot breath enclouded him as Grindelwald placed him inside his mouth. Graves tried to hold onto the fingers, which pulled themselves back. He was absolutely terrified. The tongue coiled underneath him and he was surrounded by pearlwhite teeth, strong enough to crush his bones.

When Gellert closed his mouth, Graves tried to get a hold of the underlip and pull himself out. The other one may say that he would not be killed but this degradation to be someone else’s candy was awfull and Graves was sick of playing along.

Grindelwald grunted angrily and bite down. A shrill scream followed and Graves withdrew his hand. It was covered in blood and the bones felt oddly splintered. No wonder. It had been stuck between two teeth. The director lost his balance as the tongue shot upwards and tossed him a bit deeper into Grindelwald’s mouth.

Graves looked around in terror. He could hear the grinding of the teeth and felt the tongue twitch underneath him, devouring his taste. Saliva rained down upon him and the moist breath of Gellert made him shudder. He had never felt so small and helpless before. Grindelwald could kill him right now if he desired. All he had to do was tilt his head backwards and swallow. What a shamefull defeat of the Director of Magical Security! Being eaten by his own opponent.

Percival dugg his hands into the tongue’s surface as much as he could. He threw a brief look backwards. Behind him he could vaguely see the depth of Grindelwald’s throat. It was clamping together as if it knew he was there. It wanted to gobble him up.

But apparently this was not Gellert’s plan. Hearing the other one moan and sigh made Graves’ stomach twist. He was _enjoying_ this! That maniac was enjoying him like others did a piece of candy. Percival did not dare to think what the other one liked so much. He had the fair guess that it was the blood in combination with his struggle, which turned the other one on and he loathed that.

Finally Gellert opened his mouth and spat the damaged and ruined Director into his palm. He grinned down upon Graves. “You tasted delicious”, he whispered, “However I believe I am done for today. Besides it looks like you need a break.”

Grindelwald carried Graves into the room he was locked in. Placing him down on the floor, he searched through his pocket. Grindelwald dropped another potion upon Graves’ body. “The antidote”, he mocked and watched the other one hastly lick the substance up.

The ground vibrated as he left and shut the door. Graves, having his normal size back, leaned against the wall and banged it with his fists. His eyes shut thight but no tears came out. He felt stripped bare of any humanity and selfworth. His lips formed a firm line and a few dry sobbs escaped his lips.

“I hate you. _I hate you so much…_ ”

* * *

The translation of Gellert Grindelwald's words:

“Na sowas! Du bist hart. Richtig hart. Gefällt dir das, Graves?" = "Well, well, well. You are hard. Really hard. Do you like this, Graves?"


End file.
